


Sisters of the Sea

by claudia603



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid!Morgana is frightened for mermaid!Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).



Deep below the sea where the water was cobalt blue and the corals glimmered in shades of pale pink and green, Gwen faced a dilemma. She could not bear to admit to Morgana, her sister of heart to whom she spilled her heart always, that she had gone to the surface and had seen one of the land people. But more than that, one of the land people had seen her. She had gotten too bold, swimming closer and closer to shore, dangerously close to getting caught in the tide that would bring her ashore. Often she was left clinging to a cluster of slippery boulders, shocked by how violent and capricious the currents were so far from her own home of deep serene blue.

In truth, she actually really care that much about the land people. Their lives were so limited. They had little scraps of land whereas she had an entire world underwater filled with blues and greens and warmth and chill and wonders beyond the imaginations of anyone on land. She was not one of those silly maids who longed for legs.

And now she fell into Morgana's arms in the soft deep ocean sand, and their tails curled around one another's. Gwen's curls became entangled in Morgana's straight black hair.

"What is it?" Gwen whispered. "A nightmare?"

"I dreamed you got caught in a fisherman's net," Morgana said, stroking Gwen's cheek.

"That's awful," Gwen said. "It won't ever happen."

"Be careful when you go up there. Be careful."

Gwen's chest heats with guilt because Morgana _knows_, but this is quickly replaced by the warmth of something far better, that she and Morgana are truly sisters of the sea, sisters of the heart, bound together.


End file.
